Here comes the Sun
by linolenA
Summary: Gorillaz meet their neighbours at Wobble street. Rated T for language. I'll try to make it funny, with a lot of friendships, but possible romance later. -Not sure if allowed to write about memes,but here goes. Edit:The possible romance is now, indeed, a romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This was made for fun, not to insult anyone. Ridiculously Photogenic Guy is a real person but he is a meme, and what I write about him may or may not be true.  
Gorillaz belong to Hewlett/Albarn :)  
**

It was a hot day in Wobble Street and Noodle was laying on a deck chair in front of the house,reading Catch 22 and eating Nutella out of the jar. A loud clatter was heard as Murdoc opened the door, exiting the house in nothing more than a pair of black boxers. He made his way to a yard next to theirs, where a skinny blonde with a baby face was watering the already withered flowers.  
The blonde, who Murdoc had a ''thing'' for, had never heard of Gorillaz, and ol' Mudzy was trying to covince her she heard of them.

''You must've heard of DARE,or...Feel Good Inc?''

She just shook her head ''no'' .

''C'mon,windmill,windmill~?'' he continued.

''Sorry'' she smiled, ''doesn't ring a bell.''

''WINDMILL WINDMILL FOR THE sodding LAND!'' he started singing,and the blonde burst out laughing.

''Nope.'' she kept shaking her head, noticing Murdoc probably wasn't the band's singer.

''TURN FOREVER HAND IN HAND~'' he continued,singing even the rap part.

''Russel,he's doing it again!'' Noodle cried,covering her face with the book.

''Stop the sodding noise or I'll rip your bloody head off!'' their other neighbour, Mr. Little yelled. He was a bit older than Murdoc,and had a son who often came to visit ((_A/N: His son is ridiculously photogenic guy, but we'll get to that_))  
Murdoc just kept singing,not noticing anybody but the lovely Carrie...or was it Ciara...nevermind.

''Shuuut it!'' Mr. Little yelled, Murdoc not paying any attention.  
Murdoc got to the end of the song, and was now chatting with the blonde again.

2D exited the house, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as usually.  
''Russel's sleepin' luv. Is summfink wrong?'' he smiled at Noodle kindly.

''Hello 2D, everything's fine.'' Noodle smiled back.

''That bastard...I can't get a decent nap since they've moved in... It's not worth bothering'' Mr. Little muttered to himself as continued trimming his hedges.

''Don't worry,I'll bring my bass sometimes,a soon as you hear the bassline you'll know the song!'' Murdoc winked at the blonde.

''Ooh,you're a bassist?'' she was blinking so much she looked like she was having a stroke,a failed attempt of looking somewhat intimidating.

''Yeah,have I not told you that? Must've forgotten...Anyway I-''

''Yew're becoming senile Mudz!'' he was cut off by 2D who was apparently really amused.  
Noodle scooted in her deck chair,allowing 2D to lay next to her. He plopped on the deck chair, taking some biscuits from the pile of food next to Noodle. Murdoc just glared at 2D, not bothering to say anything to him.  
2D chuckled while Noodle dropped her book and leaned onto his shoulder,she would've fallen asleep if Murdoc hadn't started singing again.

''I AIN'T HAPPY, I'M FEELING GLAD!''

''Aaaah!'' Noodle,2D and Mr. Little screamed in unison.

''THAT'S IT!'' Mr. Little was coming over to give Murdoc a piece of his mind. Noodle spotted him and took a box of Valentine's Day chocolates, walking toward him.

''Hello Mr..?''

''Little. Franz Little .''

''Nice to meet you,I'm Noodle. Would you like some chocholate, Mr. Little ?'' Noodle gestured to the box.

''Nice to meet you too. What I would like is for him,'' he pointed towards Murdoc, ''to shut up.''

''I know how you feel...'' Noodle nodded in agreement.

''We'd all love tha' !'' 2D joined the conversation, ''would yew like a ciggarete, Mr. Liddle?''

''As a matter of fact I would.'' he smiled and nodded thankfully.

They sat for half a minute listening to Murdoc's whining, until Noodle decided to put a stop to it.

''Murdoc,please, you know you're not a very good singer.'' Noodle stood up and pleaded him to stop singing.

Murdoc stopped, nodding and turning to speak to the blonde again,but...

''Murdoc is a wonderful singer! Eat a spoonfull of nutella,fatarse!'' the blonde yelled at Noodle, flipping her the bird.

2D and Murdoc made the ''Oh snap'' face.  
''What an unpleasant yong woman.'' Mr. Little muttered.

Noodle could've kicked her ass right there in front of everybody so she wouldn't be able to walk ever again,but instead she swalloved and tried to stop herself from crying.  
She sat back next to 2D,digging her face into his shirt.

Everybody was silent until Murdoc walked over to 2D, taking an orange from the pile of food.

''You see this orange?'' He shoved it in the blonde's face, and he would've hit her with it if she hadn't moved her head in the last moment.

She just looked at him wide eyed, still smiling at him.

With his demon-like teeth, Murdoc bit a huge piece of orange, swalloving the bitter peel as well as the sour orange flesh.

''See what I did here?'' he whispered to the blonde,pointing at the place he'd bitten, ''WANT ME TO MAKE ONE ON YER NECK?''

She looked terrified now and was slowly backing away from him.

''Ain't no one fucks with my Axe Princess. AIN'T NO ONE.'' he said,throwing the orange so hard it probably made a hole in the ground.  
She ran into her house, while 2D and Mr. Little were laughing, and Noodle smiled at Murdoc. Murdoc watched the blonde run, grinning smugly.

''Tha' wos reawwy nice wot yew jus' did there, Mudz'' 2D smiled at him.

''Shut it faceache.'' Murdoc sat opposite of 2D, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from 2D's hand.

'' 'K.'' 2D was still looking at him and giggling like a schoolgirl.

''What?'' Murdoc was amused by 2D but was also annoyed by him.

''It was nice Murdoc. I just... didn't have he strenght to argue with her, I didn't want to sink to her level.'' Noodle smiled at him, eating chocolates from the box, ''Food helps me get through... things I would rather not speak of in front of three men, and if that daft dimbo can't understand it, I don't give a ... khmm... I don't care.''

''You're a really nice girl, Noodle. Have you met my son, Zeddie ?'' Mr. Little asked her, taking nougat chocolates from the box in her hand.

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue ****:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanksies for the lovely reviews :3**

''No, I'm afraid I have not.'' Noodle replied.

''Well you must meet him. I believe you two would get along pretty well, he's around your age, and he likes your music.''

Murdoc laughed. ''S'nice to know he likes MY music. After all, why wouldn't he?''

''I must admit I like quite a lot , too. Well,seems like I have to go. I'll tell my son to pay you a visit sometimes. Goodbye.'' Mr. Little's cellphone beeped and he stood up to leave. The bandmates bid him a nice day and with that he left.  
Just when Mr. Little had left, Russel came from the house, rubbing his eyes.

''Good mornin' Russel, didja bring teh bread? '' 2D askeed cheerfully, fidgeting his fingers.

''What are you talkin' 'bout, 'D? What bread?''

''For the pidgeons!''

''Wha-? No, I... umm... forgot?'' Russel shrugged, not quite sure what 2D was talking about.

'' Awh tha's ok, I guess I can eat them wiffout bread.'' 2D started daydreaming, looking straight through Russel and smiling.

''I don't even... nevermind. Yo, what's with all the noise? I can't get 5 minutes of sleep...'' Russel looked straight into Murdoc, he knew whose fault it was.

''It was nothing Russel. Chocolate?'' Noodle handed Russel the box with only one chocolate left.

''Why thanks Baby girl.'' He bit into the chocolate, ''Yuck, marzipan. I hate marzipan.''

''Yeaah, yer fat because of all the air.'' Murdoc snarled.

''Yo Mudz, you got a problem?'' Russel responded, clenching his fists.

''Oh you know I'm just kidding. You know I love ya.''

''Okay now that's just creepy. Don't ever say that.'' Russel sat on the ground next to his and nicked cigarettes from his hand, lighting one.

''Throw tha' cigarette away! Ya could get lung cancer and whatnot! Also yer not setting a good example for Noodle.'' Murdoc grabbed the cigarette from Russel's hand, teasing him.

Russel burst out laughing. '' Yeah look who's sayin'. Did you know nicotine can cause impotency?''

''What the Hell is tha'?''

''It's when you can't get a hard-on.'' Noodle giggled, while Murdoc and Russel stared at her.

Murdoc threw the cigarette away violently with disgust as if he'd been holding Justin Bieber's CD.

''Maybe I should stop?' He chuckled.  
''Meh, fuck it.''

''You won't be able to if you keep smoking.'' Noodle giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

Murdoc couldn't help but laugh, mostly at her cuteness. She was all grown up now but her giggles stayed the same.

''RUSSEL!'' 2D screamed, staring at Russel wide eyed.  
Noodle screamed and took 2D's hand, looking at him with a worried expression.

''What is it 'D?''

''How much?'' 2D panted.

''Wha-''

''HOW MUCH?'' 2D screamed again, staring at Russel.

''Uhh, 23?''

''23 what?'' 2D asked as his face contorted into confusion.

Before Russel could answer, 2D was snoring, drooling onto Noodle's tank top.  
Noodle placed her palm on his forehead, biting her lip as she felt he had a high temperature.

''Poor 2D, he's got a fever... I'll go and buy some tea, and some... other stuff I need. Russel, could you bring him into the house?''

''Sure baby girl.''

''Murdoc,could I have the keys to the car?'' Noodle asked, stretching her arm out to Murdoc so he could get up.

He took it, and brought his face closer to Noodle's.

''Nope.'' He said, ruffling her hair.

''Fine. I'll just walk. See yo in about an ho-''

''The car doesn't have a key, it has a voice control system.''

''So what's the code, then?''

''It is my car, I'm sure ya can figure it out.'' He winked at her, walking toward the house.

She opened the car door, sitting in the seat for a minute before she flicked the small button on. A short beep was heard after which she had to say the code.

She rolled her eyes. ''Murdoc is God.''  
She laughed as the car turned on. She buckled her seatbelt and drove to the nearby supermarket.

**Leave your opinion and ****whether or not I should continue. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dankeschön for the reviews! :)**

Noodle pulled up in front of the supermarket,unbuckled her seatbelt and got out quickly,a few cold raindrops staining her pale skin. The rain was no surprise,she knew the heat wouldn't last long. She wished she had brought a jacket, for she was wearing only a purple tank top, which had a small stain on her right boob, the place where 2D drooled a bit while he was sleeping.  
The interior of the supermarket wasn't any better, the air-conditioning was on the whole day because of the previous heat, and Noodle was shivering. She walked through the aisles, taking a box of camomile tea for 2D, and some fruit and juice. She got lost in her thoughts and crashed her cart into somebody else's.

''Sorry,sorry.'' She started aplogizing frantically. She crashed her cart into some guy's cart and his cart crashed into him.

''It's okay...Noodle?'' He laughed.

''Umm,how do you know my name?'' She asked, a tad confused.

''You're the guitarist of Gorillaz! I'm a huge fan.'' He smiled and held his hand out in order for them to shake hands.

Noodle shook his hand,smiling at him. ''It's always nice to hear that. And you are?''

''Not as cool as you.'' he grinned, ''I'm Zeddie.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''Nice too meet you too.''

They stood there for a few moments, not wanting to go their separate ways.

''So,uh,Noodle,'' Zeddie begun, ''do you want to grab a cup of coffee?''

''I'd love to. Just let me buy a few things first. I'll meet you outside, there's a coffee shop right across the street.''

He grinned and proceeded to the aisle that held drinks, while Noodle searched for the one with cosmetics.  
She had to circle the whole shop, until she finally found it. I don't even have to tell you how surprised she was to see Zeddie there, having a staring contest with some tampons. He lifted his gaze and his eyes met hers, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, a box of _o.b._in his hands.

''I suppose those are not for you.'' She laughed.

He sighed and laughed, feeling kind of relieved. ''No, err, just a friend.''

''So,'' he continued, ''Do you think these are ok?'' he pointed to the box, blushing a bit and Noodle thought he was absolutely adorable.

She made a few steps, so she was standing right next to him.

''Yeah, I think they'll work.'' Noodle giggled at his cluelessness.

He put the box into his cart and they proceeded to the check-out counter. Before exiting the aisle, Noodle took another box for her own needs and put it in her cart. She couldn't help but to enjoy the moments their hands accidentally brushed, or he stretched infront of her to reach stuff from the shelves on her side. They paid for the stuff and went to get some coffee.  
_**  
Meanwhile at the** **house...**  
_  
''Wussel?'' 2D said wearily.

''Yeah, 'D?''

Russel placed 2D carefully into his bed.

''Muwdoc, whewe's Wussel?'' 2D prattled.

''It's me, 'D. Russel.''

''Don't twwy to twick me Muwdoc...''

Russel took a deep breath.  
''Fine, face-ache. I'll go and call Russel,'' He mimicked Murdoc's voice, ''You just go on and get some rest.''

''No, Muwdoc wait. If I die today, thewe's summfink you need to kno'.''

''You're not going to die, 2D.''

''But if I do... You've got ta kno' I luv you, Muwwdoc.'' 2D smiled at the ceiling.

Russel frowned, but then he smiled when he got an idea. _''This could be fun...''_He thought to himself.

''Why do you love _me, _faceache?'' Russel asked him, trying not to crack up.

''Because, yew a' so pwetty. And I like youw skin and eyes and haiww and teef and ewwyfink. And I get jealous when I see yew bwing biwds 'ome...''

''Wow you really are loopy, 'D,'' Russel burst out laughing, ''Sleep tight.'' He walked to the door.

''Muwwdoc waait!'' 2D cried,his gaze still fixated on the ceiling, ''D'yew love me too?''

'' 'Course I do,faceache.'' Russel laughed, ''Now go to sleep.''

He saw a huge grin spread across 2D's face.  
_''Murdoc is going to have so much fun when he finds out he told 2D he loves him. That is, if 'D even remembers anything in the morning.'' _Russel thought to himself, noting he must see Murdoc's face when he finds out.

**I know it's a bit short, my computer's broken and I'm writing at a friend's house. Leave reviews if you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I'm really really sorry if someone hoped this was gonna be a fic with no romance.  
My friend who is a 2D/Mudz shipper asked me to write this fic with that pairing.  
If anyone wants I could write an alternate version with no pairings?  
Thank you for understanding and I do hope you enjoy. :)**

Noodle and Zeddie rushed across the street, the rain pouring harder on them so soon, they were completely soaked. They laughed and fled under a tent to hide from the rain, seeing that the small coffee shop was unfortunately closed for remodeling.

"You wanna go someplace else?" Zeddie asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know..." Noodle shrugged, seeing the rain pouring like out of a cable.  
Suddenly Zeddie looked behind her.

"That's your car, Stylo, right?" he pointed at it.

"Yeah, I can give you a ride home if you want," she smiled.

"I have a better idea," he grinned and gestured to her to follow him as he went toward the car.

Noodle opened the doors and they sat in the back seat, Zeddie taking some chocolate of his bag.  
They sat, ate and talked about the band, not even noticing the rain had stopped.  
Suddenly Zeddie's phone rang and he answered it quickly.  
The phone's volume was turned up really loud so Noodle could hear the feminine voice on the other side. It sounded kind of fammiliar, but she just couldn't remember where she heard it.

"Hello? Zeddie?" the girl said.

"Oh, Clara," he answered.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be back like an hour ago!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, give me fifteen minutes," he answered nervously, checking his watch.

"God. Ok hunny, hurry up," she hung up before he had a chance to say goodbye.

He opened the door and turned to Noodle, "It was really nice talking to you. Maybe we could do this again. I gotta go now."

She smiled at him, "Of course. I had a great time. Bye."

"Bye," he smiled his dazzling smile, "I think we could become really good friends."  
He closed the door behind him.

"Huh. Friends," Noodle muttered to herself. A sad smile lingered on her lips as she sat behind the wheel and drove home.  
_((A/N: A moment of silence for our sisters in the friendzone XD))_

  
_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Mudz, 2D asked about you," Russel said, barely containing his laughs.

"Wot did the bloody faceache say about me?"

"Uhm, nothin'. Maybe you should ask him yourself when he wakes up," Russel burst out laughing.

"Well if 'e has something to tell me 'e'll tell me now," Murdoc said as he rushed up the stairs, not even bothering to sit in his chair lift.

Russel almost rolled off his chair because of the laughing.

"Faceache? You awake?" said Murdoc, entering 2D's room.

"Mu'doc?" 2D whispered, rubbing his eyes.  
"Mudz I'm so sorry I didn' mean to say wot I said did Russ tell yew summfink?" 2D continued, rushing.

Murdoc got an idea, "Yeah Russ told me everything," he lied.

"Wull I'm sorry I mean... It's not that I don' fink yew're beautiful but-"

"Whoa whoa. Back up a bit?" he was cut of by Murdoc, "Ya think I'm..?" his eyes widened and he stared at 2D, a smile tugging against his lips.

"Hey yew, yew tricked meh!" 2D made a cute pout, "Russel didn' tell you!"

"Actually, no. But ya 'ave me curious, wot did ya say?"

"Well I think I migh' 'ave... kinda... so'ta... said tha'... I fink yew're 'air and eyes and everyfink are pretty," 2D looked down at his hands shyly.

A smug grin spread across Murdoc's face.

"Please don' laugh at meh." 2D looked up at Murdoc's eyes, still pouting.

"Now why would I do tha', luv?"  
Murdoc leaned in and cupped 2D's chin, lifting his face a bit as he got so close their noses were almost touching. He brushed his other hand against his waist and planted a kiss on 2D's soft lips.  
He felt 2D stiffen at the touch but soon he relaxed and returned the kiss.

**Sooo, I really hope you liked this one, sorry if it's a tad short. Opinions appreciated greatly! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyew for them lovely reviews :3  
Finally updating this! Hope you enjoy ;)**

Noodle drove slowly through the streets of London, taking a good look at all the shop windows, admiring the bright lights and vivid colours that stuck out. The weather was dark and gloomy, and the barely visible Sun was getting closer to the horizon.  
She pulled up in front of a rather interesting shop and decided to take a look at it. She was hoping Russel won't be angry when she comes home, because it would probably be dark.

...

"...You don't see with ya eyes, you perceive with your mind," Russel sang, stirring around 30 scrambled eggs he was making for dinner.  
Suddenly, he realized something -he hadn't seen 2D or Murdoc in more than twenty minutes.  
_Damn it, Murdoc is probably kicking the crap out of 'D right now._  
Russel finished the eggs and put a lid on the pan so they wouldn't get too cold. After cleaning his hands he left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

...

After Murdoc broke the kiss 2D took a deep breath. His head was spinning and he felt like the butterflies in his stomach would lift him up into the air.

"Mudz I fink I'm gay," he blurted out.

"Ya don't say," Murdoc whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.  
Murdoc pushed his tongue inside 2D's mouth which was sweet and tasted like butterscotch, with a bit of cigarettes and booze. Murdoc felt like it was the best thing he ever tasted. He savored the taste but then he felt 2D pull away.

"Mudz I reawwy mean it," 2D said, "I've neva' felt like this when summ'one kissed meh," he smiled slightly.

"You're gay fer me," Murdoc winked.  
He climbed on top of 2D, kissing him roughly, desperate to taste him again.  
2D wrapped his arms around him while Murdoc pushed his hips toward 2D's, rubbing against him.  
Their heads snapped up when they heard loud thumping.

Murdoc climbed off 2D and clenched his fist. Frowning, he punched 2D right in the jaw.

"OW!" 2D exclaimed, holding to the spot Murdoc injured.

Russel was halfway up the stairs when he heard the sound. _"I knew it,"_ he thought.

_"Wha' didja do tha' for?"_ Russel heard 2D yell again. He quickened his pace up the stairs.

Murdoc got out of the room, shutting the door violently, not even bothering to explain anything to 2D. He stormed past Russel on his way downstairs.

"Yo Mudz, what happened?" Russel asked, turning around.

"The bloody faceache wouldn't tell me a thing so my fist suggested I hit him," Murdoc scoffed.

"Whatever," Russel frowned. Anytime he would try to talk some sense into Murdoc, he would not suceed. "Go to the kitchen, I made dinner, I'll go call 'D."

"Yeah right. I'm goin' out, see ya!" Murdoc said with a sarcastic salute.

He grabbed his jacket and went toward the door. He opened it to find Noodle standing on the doorway, four bags in her arms.

"Well isn't someone a gentleman," she said teasingly when he opened the door for her, raising her eyebrow. "Here, hold this," she smiled and shoved two bags into his arms, "Take them to the kitchen,"  
"What? I was going out-" Murdoc started.

"Ooh noo, you're not going anywhere," she winked.

Murdoc sighed but let her in, shutting the door behind her. He threw his jacket away, not even sure where it landed. They went into the kitchen and Noodle unpacked the stuff she bought while Murdoc lit a cigarette.

She rolled her eyes, thinking she could ask him to help her... Well that would fail.  
It was just a few things anyway.

''So,what have you, 2D and Russel been doing?'' she asked, putting the tea away.

''Russ was sleepin' and crap like tha'... I don' kno' wot the sodding faceache was doing, and I don't give a shit.'' he took a long drag from his cigarette, avoiding Noodle's eyes when he talked about 2D.

''Oookay, no need to get all... Nevermind,'' she sighed and continued putting the stuff away.

'' 'D! C'mon man, dinner's ready!'' Russel called, standing in the middle of the stairs. He decided it was the furthest he would go, no need to climb up even more.

2D sat up straight and wiped his hears away, ''Comin'!'' he answered shortly, trying to suppress sobs.  
Why did Murdoc punch him? Did he change his mind?  
He got out of the bed tiredly, and made his way downstairs slowly.

Murdoc,Russel and Noodle were sitting, Russel and Noodle eating their eggs slowly, talking, while Murdoc devoured his, not even bothering to look at 2D.

''Hey 2D'' Russel and Noodle greeted in unison.

He waved at them and sat down, staring at Murdoc, but sitting away from him.

2D scooped up some eggs onto his plate, nervously poking them. He wasn't in the mood to eat. _Maybe they would think it's because he was ill..._

''I bought some paint,'' Noodle said, ''After dinner we're re-painting the living room.''

**Shall I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy and thank you oh-so-much for the reviews! :D**

* * *

''What the fuck's wrong with walls the way they are now?'' Murdoc said, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

''Murdoc please,'' Noodle begun calmly, ''One of the walls has _''I smash 2D's face in the wall''_ written on it. Not to mention all the blood,'' she rolled her eyes.

''I like havin' that there! Reminds faceache of who he is, a fucking slimy little nobody,'' Murdoc spat.

''What is wrong with you? Can't you give him a break? He's ill!'' Noodle said, furrowing her brow.

''Yeah, mentally ill. Bloody ugly twerp...'' Murdoc muttered.

''Mudz seriously! Give the kid a break, you've been bashing him all day for no reason!'' Russel shouted.

''No reason? NO REASON?'' Murdoc laughed, ''Reason enough is that he's a stupid dent-faced trollop...'' he grumbled.

''Shut up,'' Noodle ordered. They were used to Murdoc saying mean things and hitting him whenever he could, but this was too much. She never used to say ''Shut up'' to her _'brothers'_, but with 2D sick she needed everyone supporting him and helping him get better, not making it worse.

''No Noodle, I don' mind,'' 2D said quietly, staring at his plate, ''I'll go ta bed now... Can we paint tomorrow?'' He looked up at her slowly, forcing a smile.

''Of course 2D, just get some rest,'' Noodle smiled at him.

As 2D climbed up the stairs, his eyes began to water. He got into his room and shut the door softly. After taking his shirt off he threw himself on the bed, tears streaming down his face and staining his pillow. He cried into his pillow softly, his crying getting worse every time he would remember their kiss... _That feeling, the best feeling in the world._  
He fell asleep to the sound of his own sobbing ans sniffling.

...

It was 2 a.m. when 2D heard his door open with a creak.  
He was usually a really heavy sleeper, but this time he woke up even the sound wasn't so loud.  
He decided to pretend he was asleep, it was probably Noodle, coming to check his temperature or something...  
He heard footsteps as the person approached his bed and he shifted a bit when the person sat next to his legs.

He felt a pair of lips pressing against his cheek, a hand stroking his bare chest.  
It couldn't be Noodle, these lips were chapped, the hand dry and rough- and even though 2D didn't see it, he knew it was green.

''Aaah! No, I wos just sleepin'! Don' hit meh!'' 2D shouted, trying to be as quiet as he could due to their other, sleeping bandmates.

''Luv I won't hit ya,'' Murdoc said, confused.

''I don' trust you!'' 2D went into the corner of his bed, shielding his face with his hands.

''Trust me, that punch before didn't mean anythin'...'' Murdoc said quietly, but only got 2D's sob in response, ''Luv...'' he begun.

''Oh, I'm luv now?'' 2d's sobbing got worse, ''I fought I wos a bloody ugly dent-face.''

''I-I... Think I'm coming down with what you 'ave,'' Murdoc said.

_Lies._

''Wot I mean is, my head 'urt really bad... I wos annoyed... I didn' mean any of tha','' Murdoc sshrugged.

_More lies._  
_Okay, he really didn't mean it, but 'illness' was certainly not the cause of his insults._

''I fought yew like meh,'' 2D sniffled. This wouldn't be such a big deal if Murdoc hadn't kissed him. He was used to getting punched and insulted. But now, he felt betrayed. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

''I do. C'mere,'' Murdoc inched closer and reached out to touch 2D.

''No, don't touch me,'' 2D sobbed again.

''Stuart...'' Murdoc inched even closer.

''No!'' 2D backed away so he fell from the bed. He sat up quickly, shivering in fear.

''I'm not gonna punch ya!'' Murdoc exclaimed.

''Please... Please... Go away,'' 2D sobbed, still trying to hide behind his hands.

Murdoc's heart ached when he heard the words. 2D was expecting a _''Nobody tells me to go away,''_ from Murdoc, but he just sighed with a heartbroken expression.

''Fine. Good night,'' Murdoc whispered and left the room.

2D fell asleep on the floor after a long session of crying.  
Murdoc didn't even sleep that night.

He really screwed it up this time. But he couldn't act nice to all off sudden, what would happen if Russ and Noodle found out about them? What would happen if the fans found out? _((**A/N:** speaking as a fan, I would be too freaking happy XD))_  
He was just not ready. But he'll have to start acting better toward 2D, if he wants to hold those blue locks or taste those sweet lips again.

* * *

**Yo thanks for reading! Opinions? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and thanks for the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this one too.**

**_Lollady _thank you for that long review- I love getting those :D I tried to fulfill all of your requests and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_Ding- Dong._

''Come in,'' Russel yelled. He was in the kitchen making breakfast, because if he wasn't making food regularly, they would all starve.  
He heard the door open and footsteps that were getting closer, until the kitchen door opened too and he was greeted by the sight of an unknown young man.

''Russel!'' Zeddie exclaimed, and shook his hand, ''It's really an honor to meet you,'' he stared at him dazed.

''Thanks dude, and you are?'' Russel smiled at him.

''Oh right- I'm Zeddie... I'm just so- you don't even know how much I respect you,'' Zeddie still had that goofy dazed look on his face.

''Nice to meet you, have a seat man,'' Russel gestured to one of the chairs.

''Thanks. I love your work on the drums, I'm a drummer myself you know,'' Zeddie said as he sat on one of the chairs.

''Yo, you want me to show you some tricks?'' Russel said, putting a plate full of French toast on the table.

''Sure, that would be awesome!'' Zeddie exclaimed.

'' Help yourself,'' Russel gestured at the toast, ''So what are you doing here? You friends with 'D?''

_''2D! MURDOC!'' _Zeddie thought and an even bigger smile spread across his face. He was hoping he would get to meet them. Being a huge Gorillaz fan, this was living the dream for him.

''I'm a friend of Noodle's,'' Zeddie answered, taking a bite from the French toast.

''Noodle?'' Russel looked at him sceptically.

The kitchen door opened again to let another person in.

''Good morning Russel. Zeddie! Hey,'' Noodle greeted.

_Speak of the devil..._

''Hey,'' Zeddie said and stood up, wrapping his arms around the tiny guitarist.

She hugged him back, Russel looking at them surprised.

''I made some French toast Noods,'' he then said.

''Awesome,'' she grinned and sat next to Zeddie, ''So, did you need something?'' Noodle looked up at him.

''Oh no. I'm not on call until later today so I thought I'd stop by and say hi,'' he said.

''I'm glad you did,'' she took a bite from the French toast.

''On call? I thought you played the drums?'' Russel said confused, sitting across Noodle.

''I do, but just as a hobby. I'm in a band called _Free Beer, _but I'm actually a firefighter,'' he said.

''Cool,'' Noodle smiled, ''So what's it like being in a band?'' she laughed.

''Ooh it's great, we have a bassist, drummer, vocalist and a guitarist,'' he laughed with her.

''Aw shucks. I've always wanted to be a guitarist,'' Noodle pouted.

Zeddie laughed again. ''But seriously guys, you're like our biggest inspiration,'' he said.

''Aww,'' Noodle said, and Russel smiled.

The door opened and a weary 2D stood in the door frame.

''Oi Noods, Russ... Wait, yew're not Mudz,'' 2D said sleepily.

''Hahah, indeed I'm not,'' Zeddie smiled, ''I'm Zeddie, nice to meet you,'' he stood up and shook 2D's hand.

''Ye'h... Yew're too hot to be Murdoc...'' 2D said, rubbing his eyes.

Zeddie chuckled and Russel could've sworn he blushed.

''Move yer gay arse,'' Murdoc grumbled behind 2D, who jumped up at the sound and rushed to sit next to Russel.

''Nice ta meet ya,'' 2D said shyly, looking at Zeddie.

''Nice to meet you too,'' Zeddie smiled, taking another bite of the toast.

''So are you guys ready to paint?'' Noodle said cheerfully, her eyes fixed on the annoyed Murdoc.

Murdoc took a seat on the kitchen counter and devoured his toast, nicking 2D's too. 2D didn't even bother to look at him, and he wasn't going to eat anyway.

''Yes,'' the three boys answered in unison.

''Painting? I could help you if you want,'' Zeddie offered.

''Grrreat mate! Ya can replace me,'' Murdoc winked, looking at Noodle who raised her brow.

''Zeddie- sure you can, we'll mostly hang out and try to make this place look a bit nicer. Murdoc- there's no way you're getting out of this, _love_, '' Noodle said teasingly and Murdoc just grumbled.

''What color are we paintin' the walls Noods?'' Russel asked, pouring everyone a cup of orange juice (except Murdoc, he was drinking Jack from the bottle).

''Pink,'' Noodle smiled.

''Pink? Feh, that's a gay color,'' Murdoc scoffed.

''Suits yew jus' right, eh Murdoc?'' 2D said boldly. Murdoc glared at him and was going to insult him, but his face brightened when he remembered he needs to be nicer to 2D.  
_Meh, fuck it. The dullard asked for it._

''Ye'h look who says, yew little fag,'' Murdoc said, surprised when 2D snorted at his answer, looking rather amused. It made Murdoc grin too.

''Umm, Murdoc, you didn't seem to mind pink when you painted Plastic Beach in that color?'' Noodle said, crossing her arms.

''Well! That- That's different!'' he exclaimed.

''How on Earth is that different?'' Noodle furrowed her brow.

''Well, we're not paintin' it pink! There's enough gayness in this house-'' Murdoc stopped in his tracks. 2D snorted, ''True,'' he said.

''I- I just thought we could have... Some fun a- as a f-family,'' Noodle sobbed, burying her face in Zeddie's shirt. Zeddie put one of his arms around her, while the other three boys just looked at her dumbfounded.

2D and Russel looked at Murdoc, scared out of their minds, ''Do something!'' Russel said.

''Noodle doesn't cry,'' Murdoc mumbled, ''Fine! Fine! WE'RE PAINTING THE SODDING HOUSE!'' he yelled with a huge smile.

Noodle looked up at him and rubbed her eyes with a sad smile. _A fake sad smile._

''Of course I don't cry,'' she smirked, '' I was just messing with your head!'' she started laughing, ''But on the bright side- let's go paint!''

2D and Russel shrugged happily and looked at the annoyed Murdoc. They knew he hated she was practically the only person who owned his ass.

''Where's the sodding paint?'' Murdoc asked with a grin.  
_This is going to require a lot of booze and fags. And his favorite fag by his side._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading and I hope to see more opinions :3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next one :) Hope you enjoooy :D**

* * *

After Russel took all the furniture out of the living room, and the other four cleaned it up a bit, Noodle gave them each a brush.  
Russel opened the paint cans and they dipped their brushes into the pink paint. The paint looked quite nice on the walls actually, it was a darker shade, a kind of Plastic Beach hue.  
Noodle and Zeddie were in one corner, Russel was painting the ceiling, and Murdoc and 2D were on complete opposite sides, each painting their own wall.

"So how long can you stay?" Noodle asked Zeddie.

"Uh, my shift starts at one p.m., but I'll go to Clara's a bit before," he said, inching toward Noodle and painting a spot she couldn't reach.  
They smiled each other but quickly turned to the wall.

"So tell me about her," Noodle shrugged. She wanted to hear about Clara, even though it hurt.

"Well... She's got blonde hair and brown eyes... She's the girl I was buying _womanly products_ for the other day," he said.

"Oh," Noodle giggled.

He laughed, "Yeah, umm... I don't know what else to say," he shrugged.

"Tell me how you met her," Noodle suggested, her voice trembling. She was hoping he wouldn't notice. She wanted him to keep talking, but it hurt to hear him talk about her in such a happy voice.

"I was visiting my dad once, he lives near here actually, and she lives right next to you so..." he was talking about her but Noodle stopped listening.  
Tears were filling her eyes.

_No. No. Nonono. NO._

"I think we should take a break,'' she said quietly, "Tell the guys," she continued, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
She rushed out of the living room, trying to avoid everyone's looks. She grabbed a chocolate from her room and locked herself inside the bathroom. Leaning against the door, she started sobbing.

"Noodle doesn't cry _my arse_," she thought to herself.  
She bit into the chocolate and closed her eyes.  
Of all the girls in London, he had to be dating _her_.

Meanwhile...

"Hey guys, Noodle says we should take a break," Zeddie announced.

"Ok," Russel said, "You wanna go play some drums?" he put his brush down on some old newspaper and turned to Zeddie.  
"Sure!" Zeddie exclaimed.

They went upstairs, leaving 2D and Murdoc alone.

"2D," Murdoc said, standing behind him.  
2D shivered at the proximity.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"Turn around," Murdoc said, his voice in a pleading tone, not ordering, surprisingly.

2D sighed and put his brush down, turning around.

"Wot?" he asked him.

Murdoc cupped his chin and brought his face closer, when 2D backed away.

"Wot are yew doing?" 2D exclaimed.

"I- I wanted to-"

"Wull don't!" 2D walked a few steps back.

"Uh..." the bassist frowned, "I'm sorry," he said.

As much as 2D was happy and surprised to hear it, he was still very doubtful.  
"I dun' trust yew," he said, "Wot do I kno', yew might punch me again."

"I won't! It's different now," Murdoc was getting a bit frustrated.

"'Ow's it different?" 2D asked.

"I jus- It's just the two of us now," Murdoc shrugged.

"Oh... I see," 2D said and walked toward the door.

"Wha- Where are ya goin'?" Murdoc yelled.

"It's fuckin' ok when were alone, but no one can see yew ac'ually 'ave feelings for the bloody face ache, eh?" 2D shouted.

Murdoc took a deep sigh, "I'll tell them," he said firmly.

"Tell 'em wot?" 2D turned around.

"That I'm in love with ya. I'll tell Russ and Noods that I'm in love with ya," Murdoc grinned, "Even that guy Eddie can know."

"Zeddie," 2D corrected him.

"Wot?" Murdoc asked.

"Zeddie, not Eddie," 2D chuckled.

Murdoc laughed,"Wotever."

2D stepped closer and kissed the bassist right on the lips. Murdoc returned the kiss hungry to taste the singer's lips again.

"Yew won't hit me again?" 2D whispered.

"No luv," Murdoc smiled, "C'mere."

He took 2D's hand and led him to an unpainted wall, which still had "I smash 2D's face in the wall" written on it. Murdoc took a brush and painted over it, and then pulled 2D in for another kiss. 2D deepened it, and then broke it.

Gasping, 2D said "Maybe we dun' 'ave to tell 'em yet..." he shrugged.

Murdoc smirked, "How 'bout we finish painting... And go upstairs to my room, eh?"

2D nodded and smiled. He broke away from Murdoc when Zeddie and Russel returned.

''Hey guys I really have to go, but I can't find Noodle anywhere,'' Zeddie said.

''We'll tell her you said goodbye,'' Russel shrugged.

''Okay, thanks for everything Russel,'' Zeddie smiled, ''Bye guys,'' he waved and exited the room.

''Bye,'' they yelled back at him.

Noodle came down, her eyes red rimmed.  
Wordlessly, she took her brush and continued painting. The others got the message and took their brushes too.

* * *

**You know the drill hahah :D**  
**If you like it, or if you don't, leave an opinion :)**  
**Hope you liked it and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BABIES**  
** I LOVE YOU ALL**  
**FANKS FOR THOSE REVIEWS, THEY MADE ME SQUEAL IN DELIGHT :D and sorry for the wait, all is explained in the second ch of "Two Weeks"**

* * *

After the painting was done, they stared at their surroundings.

"It's-" Noodle was speechless.

"Horrible," She then found the word.

"Wonderful," Murdoc said at the same time.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Iss kinda ugly, Mudz," 2D grimaced.

"Yeah I know!" Murdoc said nervously, "Ya didn't really think I was serious?" he gave a fake chuckle.

"Whatever, I can live with this color," Russel shrugged, "Imma go eat, anybody wanna join me?"

"I could," Noodle grinned slightly. At least she knew Russel's food wasn't going to be a disappointmet, there was too much of those today.

As they went off to get lunch, Murdoc grabbed 2D from behind and carried him bridal- style.

"Mudz! Lemme go! I'm not a girl!" he giggled, trying to push Murdoc away.

"Yeah ya are," Murdoc leaned in and kissed him, making him calm down for a moment.

"I'm not!" 2D laughed.

"We'll see," Murdoc winked as he carried him up into 2D's room.

Murdoc didn't waste time, he immediatelly threw 2D on the bed and stripped his clothes off, leaving him only in his underwear.

"Pink panties, eh? And ya say yer not a girl..." Murdoc chuckled smugly.

"Iss not panties!" 2D squealed, "Iss underpants! Men's!" he was blushing all over his body.

"Sure sure," Murdoc said, taking his own shirt off, "Whatever floats your goat."

"My wot?" 2D burst out laughing.

"Oh shuddup girlie," Murdoc teased.

"We'll see 'oo the girl is!" 2D said mischeviously, hugging Murdoc tightly, making them roll over so 2D was now on top.

"Oh ya like it rough, sheila?" Murdoc chuckled smugly.  
2D didn't reply. Instead, he took Murdoc's pants and undies off, chucking them aside. After taking his own underpants off, he put Murdoc's hand on his member and pushed two fingers inside his mouth.  
Murdoc bit on them and then sucked, enjoying it even though he knew what was going to happen next. 2D pulled the fingers out and then pushed one inside Murdoc slowly, kissing his chest and neck even though Murdoc didn't show any signs of pain. He grunt and grit his teeth when 2D pushed his other finger in.

"Look Mudz yew don have to if it 'urt-" 2D began.

"Just fuck me already!" Murdoc growled, taking his hand off 2D 's member and pumping his own.

2D eased himself into Murdoc slowly, Murdoc locking his hands on his waist.  
2D then took hold of Murdoc's member and started pumping while thrusting deeper. As they continued, their moans and grunts colliding, 2D finished inside Murdoc and pulled out, sucking Murdoc's cock until the latter finished in his mouth.  
2D slumped onto Murdoc who just lit a cigarette and fiddled with the blue locks.

_...meanwhile_

3 p.m.  
Russel was cooking lunch- chicken tikka masala- while Noodle was sitting at the table.  
They were making smalltalk and singing occasionally, which put Noodle in a much better mood.  
After lunch Noodle was putting the dishes away and cleaning the kitchen up a bit, while Russel was returning the furniture into the living room.

That's when the doorbell rang. Noodle ran to open the door, and saw something that surprised her very much.

"Hey Noodle," said Zeddie, drenched with rain. Noodle hadn't even noticed it had started again.

"Hey Zeddie," she forced a smile, "Did you need something?"

"I need to speak with Murdoc," he panted, apparently he rushed here.

"Come in. What happened?" Noodle asked worriedly.

"Apparently he shagged my girlfriend half an hour ago."

* * *

**Way to go, Mudz.**  
**...Has anyone got an idea what I'm talking about? Yeah, neither do I.**  
**Thanks for reading and coping wiff me ^^ **  
**you know I like dem... opinions *licks lips***


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter! Hope you like it :D**  
**Thank you soo much for the reviews :3**

* * *

"What do you mean? He- he was here the entire time! Just... What?" Noodle asked frantically, shaking her head.

"Well," Zeddie said as he followed Noodle into the living room, "Then she was here too. Maybe still is..." They slumped down on the couch and Zeddie put his head in his hands.

"But, how did you find out?" Noodle put a hand on his shoulder.  
As devastating as this was for him, Noodle couldn't help but feel happy. She didn't let it show of course.

"Right, look at this," he pulled his phone out and went onto facebook, "Clara often uses my phone for this, as soon as I came home I felt it vibrate- she got a message from her friend Tara," he said quietly and showed Noodle the conversation.

"_Hey I met Murdoc! x x_," Noodle read out loud,  
"O M G, as in Murdoc Niccals? Of Gorillaz?  
_Yeah! He asked me to stop by his place l8r_," Noodle pondered over the message a bit. _Oh I get it- later! That lying-_

"You have to go!" Noodle said in an annoying voice, mimicking what she thought they sounded like making Zeddie chuckle.  
"_I K R! Imma go! I love u sweetie xoxo_" Noodle grimaced, reading it in a mimicked squeaky voice. Zeddie looked up at her and smiled.

"Wait, that's not all," he sighed.  
Noodle scrolled down and read the last messages.

"_We just shagged 4 like 3 hrs or something! O M G my vag hurts xox_  
OMG bby, ur soo lucky! Just don't tell Zed!"  
Noodle grimaced and looked at Zeddie awkwardly. He gave her almost the same look and ran his hand through his hair.  
_His perfect hair..._

She quickly shook her head and focused on him when he spoke.

"I can't believe I even dated her. I'm such an idiot," he shook his head slowly, looking at his feet.

"Don't say that- you're not an idiot. I think the worst part is that she's lying to you. And, well, to her friend. I'm a hundred percent sure she was not in our house, and Murdoc wasn't out. Let's go ask him," Noodle said and stood up.

"I don't want to bother you guys. I was just really upset," he explained.

"No, it's fine! Who wouldn't be? You haven't done anything... _Regrettable_ with her?" Noodle thought she just did something regrettable by asking this. Zeddie didn't seem to mind though.

"No, thank god. I've never even slept," he gulped, "With anyone. And she could brag about her _hundred guys_ all day."

"Yeah me neither," Noodle said quietly.  
Zeddie smiled at her, "We'll find someone," he laughed.  
They felt weird saying what they said to each other, but they also felt happy. Having someone you can say anything to- that's the dream.

_Knock, knock._

Noodle opened the door to Murdoc's room and called out, but no one answered.

They searched all the rooms and Noodle decided to ask 2D if he'd seen Murdoc anywhere.

_Knock, knock._

"Oh shit," 2D said, struggling to get up. Murdoc pulled him down and yelled "Come in!"

"Mudz wot are yew-?" Noodle heard 2D's voice.

"Just stay here, alright?" Murdoc smiled at him and pulled a blanket over them.  
And that's when Noodle and Zeddie saw them.

"Oh- Oh my God! Sorry... We'll go now" they said in unison and turned around.

"Noods, come back," Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?" she teased but came back. "Um Zeddie, I don't think he's been making love to Clara," Noodle giggled.

"Yeah I doubt he has," Zeddie laughed, "Well she's my ex anyway," he shrugged.

"Wait a fucking minute. Clara? As in the whore that insulted Noods the other day?" Murdoc furrowed his brow.

Noodle nodded.

"She insulted you?" Zeddie said worriedly.

"I wouldn't touch her with a shit- covered stick," Murdoc leaned back in the bed, snuggling up to his little face ache.

"No offense," 2D said apologetically.

"None taken," Zeddie smiled sadly. Noodle took his hand and they exited the room, making their way to Noodle's room.

"So uh, Murdoc said she insulted you, what did she say?" Zeddie asked.

"It doesn't matter, but Murdoc was pretty pissed when he saw me crying-" Noodle shut up when she realized what she said.

"I am going to kill her!" Zeddie stood up abruptly. "You don't deserve to cry, you're wonderful," he said as she stood up too.

Noodle smiled up at him, "You think so?" her eyes were filling with tears of joy.

"Of course," he said as he leaned in, putting his hands on her waist.  
As he kissed her, her toes curled and a tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped it off with her sleeve, "I'm just so happy. I've been dreaming about this," she confessed.

"I've been dreaming about this for years. You know how everyone's got a celebrity crush?" Zeddie grinned.

"Yes, Rachel Weizs," Noodle laughed.

Zeddie laughed, putting a hand on her cheek, "I think you know who mine was. Still is," he smiled.

Noodle jumped into his arms and planted a long kiss on his lips.

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**  
**A huuuge thank you to my hun DNAshurii, FunnyBunny, Anahera Ahurewa, kik3593, hannahgo, I like pie, Notinuseanymore00, radm, fangs48, Iewuciukaz, CoconutLove47, looooouisee, Peanut Butter, Seliit, Get. Down. Mindlezzly, Deta Asserve-Weaver Of Dreams, candygirl54 and the 'Guests' who supported me!**  
**Zeddie luvz yew awl ;)**  
***heart here***


End file.
